japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sohma Kagura
Sohma Kagura is the Boar of the Chinese Zodiac. She suggests that Kyo is her fiancee', and that when she and he were young, he asked her to marry him. Kyo argues that it was only because she threatened him. Kagura is in an one-sided love relationship with Kyo and is too stubborn to realize that Kyo doesn't love her the way she loves him. Background Personality Kagura's personality is rather complex. She is a bit of a yandere, showing her affection to Kyo by attacking him as a greeting and yelling 'I missed you so much!'. Although she is considered a "girly-girl" by Natsuki Takaya, she is extremely strong, and habitually attacks Kyo when he says something to offend her or refuses to accept her. For example, in episode 24, when Kyo tells her that he "didn't want to see" her, she picks up a table and shouts, "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?!" and prepares to throw it at him. She is quite stubborn and determined too as she is born with the spirit of the boar. Appearance Fruits Basket Manga Kagura is the fourth Zodiac animal for Tohru to meet. The first hint of her arrival in chapter 4 is the ground shaking like an earthquake or a train. Instinctively, Kyo realizes who it is and tries to run out of the back door of Shigure's house, only to have his shirt grabbed tightly by Shigure. When the shaking stops, Tohru goes to the front door and sees that the door is wide open and is convinced that there was someone at the door and then sees Kagura peering over the door and quietly asks if Kyo was around and then Tohru sweetly tells Kagura that Kyo was inside. When Kagura sees Kyo over Tohru's shoulder, she rushes in and asks him why he didn't call her, or send a card and then she punches him in the face and immediately starts beating him up. Tohru is taken back by Kagura's reaction and sudden change in character. Kagura introduces herself and explains that she's Kyo's fianceé and they were to get married, although Kyo revealed that she threatened him to agree with a knife (a boulder in the anime). She also reveals that she's a member of the Zodiac and that while those who are possessed by animals, plus the cat of the zodiac transform after hugging a member of the opposite sex they don't change if they hug one whose also a member. Tohru, however, doesn't know which one Kagura is. Kagura tries to be helpful, but ends up making mistakes and accidently breaks the door of Shigure's house. Kagura volunteers on fixing it, and begs Shigure to let her stay so she can be close to Kyo more as she feels competitive of Tohru. That night, Tohru wakes and finds Kagura staying and fixing the door. She offers her help and the become close friends, after making paper cut outs of three zodiac animals; the cat, the rat and the dog (most likely to represent Kyo, Yuki and Shigure). The next morning, Kagura is clinging to Kyo again. Kyo who is greatly annoyed and trying to get her off, which causes her to run off angry. Unknown to her, the paper boy comes by to deliver the news and accidentally hugs him and makes her change. Luckily, Yuki quickly pushes him back (without harming him) and waves goodbye, before seeing anything. Tohru discovers that she's the Boar of the Zodiac. After a simple misunderstanding, Kagura attacks Kyo (while still in her Zodiac form). Tohru stops her and explains that she wants to be like at finding the good qualities of people. Kagura is touched after being praised. She changes back, not knowing what to say, but hasn't realized yet that she's still on Kyo and is completely naked. She then waves goodbye and hoping to see them again. But she quickly rushes back to give Kyo his "goodbye kiss" and is shown trying to smooch him. Kagura didn't go to the Sohmas' Summer House but stayed at her house. She was shown talking to Isuzu before the latter left to go to the Summer House. She makes Kyo go on a date with her after striking a 'deal' that if he does, she would listen to what he has to say while on the other hand he too has to listen what she has to say. The date was where they played together as little kids and Kagura feels regret that when they where younger, she did not accept Kyo's true form. During the date, Kyo admits that he will love her as a friend and nothing more. Kagura starts crying and Kyo comforts her. Kagura keeps thinking to herself that she wants this Kyo now and forever. When she was packing up from the main house, Kagura joked with Ritsu that he should marry Mitsuru sooner or later, in which Ritsu becomes extremely shy and grabs his kimono. Kagura scolds Ritsu on being not manly. Kagura went on to a college to study. It was said by Natsuki Takaya that Kagura wanted to go into a profession with children (an originally seemingly impossible task due to her curse) so it can be assumed she is studying childcare. Fruits Basket (Anime) Kagura is the fourth Zodiac animal for Tohru to meet. The first hint of her arrival in the anime is the ground shaking like an earthquake or a train. Instinctively, Kyo realizes who it is and tries to run out of the back door of Shigure's house, only to have his shirt grabbed tightly by Shigure. When the shaking stops, Tohru goes to the front door and sees that the door is wide open and is convinced that there was someone at the door and then sees Kagura peering over the door and quietly asks if Kyo was around and then Tohru sweetly tells Kagura that Kyo was inside. When Kagura sees Kyo over Tohru's shoulder, she rushes in and asks him why he didn't call her, or send a card and then she punches him in the face and immediately starts beating him up. Tohru is taken back by Kagura's reaction and sudden change in character. Kagura introduces herself and explains that she is Kyo's fianceé and they were to get married, although Kyo revealed that she threatened him to agree with a knife (a boulder in the anime). She also reveals that she's a member of the Zodiac and that while those who are possessed by animals, plus the cat of the zodiac transform after hugging a member of the opposite sex they don't change if they hug one whose also a member. Tohru, however, doesn't know which one Kagura is. Kagura tries to be helpful, but ends up making mistakes and accidently breaks the door of Shigure's house. Kagura volunteers on fixing it, and begs Shigure to let her stay so she can be close to Kyo more as she feels competitive of Tohru. That night, Tohru wakes and finds Kagura staying and fixing the door. She offers her help and the become close friends, after making paper cut outs of three zodiac animals; the cat, the rat and the dog (most likely to represent Kyo,Yuki and Shigure). The next morning, Kagura is clinging to Kyo again. Kyo who is greatly annoyed and trying to get her off, which causes her to run off angry. Unknown to her, the paper boy comes by to deliver the news and accidentally hugs him and makes her change. Luckily, Yuki quickly pushes him back (without harming him) and waves goodbye, before seeing anything. Tohru discovers that she's the Boar of the Zodiac. After a simple misunderstanding, Kagura attacks Kyo (while still in her Zodiac form). Tohru stops her and explains that she wants to be like at finding the good qualities of people. Kagura is touched after being praised. She changes back, not knowing what to say, but hasn't realized yet that she's still on Kyo and is completely naked. She then waves goodbye and hoping to see them again. But she quickly rushes back to give Kyo his "goodbye kiss" and is shown trying to smooch him. Quotes Relationships Her mother Sohma Kyo "It's disgusting. The way you throw yourself on him and call it love." ----Isuzu Sohma. The reason Kagura likes Kyo so much is because she pitied him for being considered as the outcast in the Sohma family. She first met him in a clearing near his house, drawing fried eggs in the dirt with a stick. Kagura saw him and asked if he was the cat. When he says yes, she introduces herself enthusiastically. "I'm Kagura, the boar of the Zodiac!" Kyo tries to go back home, saying his mother would be angry if he was caught talking to another child. She pays that remark no attention, saying that it would be alright if they played for a little while. They sneak out of the Sohma Estate and go to a local park. There, she tries to convince him to let her try on his bracelet, the one that keeps him from changing into his true form. He refuses, but Kagura thinks he's trying to keep the bracelet to himself. She pulls it off him, and he instantly changes. Kagura runs in fear, but then stops at her house, and thinks: "I thought I had it hard. Compared to that boy, I have it easy." She then turns around and convinces herself that she loves him. From that day on, Kyo is feared of Kagura's 'loving' actions (beating him up and loving him at the same time) but Kyo always objects her, saying that he never liked her. Sohma Isuzu After Isuzu's parents said they didn't need her anymore, it was decided that she was to stay in Kagura's home. Isuzu is much like Kagura, for they both have a temper against the person they love. Kagura worries about Isuzu as much as Hiro, and worried for her when she was in the hospital. At some point she offended Rin, who later snaps at her for critiquing Tohru, eliciting an apology (and hug). Honda Tohru When Kagura first met Tohru Honda, she thought of her as a love rival when Tohru mentioned that she liked the Cat from the Zodiac as she was talking to Shigure and Kagura overheard their conversation, and thought Tohru would try to steal Kyo away from her. When Shigure asked Tohru if she was a fan of the Cat, too, Tohru replied: "That's me!" And Kagura instantly yelled: "Rivalry! But I will not lose!" She told Tohru that she liked everything about Kyo. After Kagura had broken the doors several times, Kagura stays up late, trying to fix the doors and Tohru offers to help and Tohru tells Kagura how much she admires Kagura for being so faithful when it comes to love and about their mutual love for the Cat. As they talk about Kyo and about the Zodiac, Kagura shows Tohru the paper cut-out cat that Kagura made and pasted it onto the door and then Tohru made a paper cut-out rat and did the same thing and the girls have become closer and then becoming best friends. Sohma Yuki Sohma Shigure Sohma Kazuma Sohma Ritsu Possibly because they are close in age, Kagura and Ritsu seem to be quite close friends. She is seen with him in her last appearance in the manga, seeing Tohru and Kyo off and he also gives her a furusode as a gift (although he almost tears and ruins it when she suggests he marry Mitsuri) Sohma Akito Sohma Kureno Sohma Momiji Sohma Kisa Sohma Hiro Sohma Hatsuharu Sohma Ayame Knownable Relatives *Her Mother (Mother) *Sohma Isuzu (Younger Cousin/Foster Sister) *Sohma Kyo (Childhood Best Friend/Love Interest) Trivia *Kagura shares the same former english voice actress as Android 18 from Dragon Ballz/Dragon Ball GT. *In the manga when Kagura changes back into human, the left side of her naked body is shown (with her breasts covered) while in the anime her entire body is behind Kyo and is not seen due to censorship. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Kotono Mitsuishi *'English' : Meredith McCoy all information on Sohma Kagura came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Kagura_Sohma Category:Characters Category:Females Gallery